Survivalist: Source/Chapter 2
Shelter Isham and the rest of the survivors begins to arrive at the old gunshop, where they come across two survivors who owns the gunshop. "What are you all doing here? You're trespassing." The older owner says to the survivors. "Cliff, it's me; Isham. We're in need of some ammunition. We'll work out a deal to pay you back. Trust me. You and Doug will be paid in full." Isham says to Cliff just before Doug carry out a large box of ammunition. "Let me guess.......the community has fallen and you couldn't retrieve everything you own. We'll give you one week to set up a new shelter......nearby so we don't have to travel too far from here. We'll strike up an old alliance and could you do me another favor?" Cliff says, walking Isham into the back room. "Where are you...." Mara says just before Jack stops her. "Remember the last time we came here? It'd be best if you shut the hell up while we're here. You've caused enough trouble in the last year." Jack says to Mara. "What kind of trouble?" Joe asks, aiming Todd's rifle at her. "Joe......calm yourself." Todd says to Joe just as Alice and Doug aims at Mara and Jack. "Tell me or she'll be a dead lady." Joe demands. "She.......robbed the gunshop of it's supplies and we've been trying to frame another community so we don't lose one of our only female members and so I didn't have to leave with her." Jack answers, holding Mara's hand. Isham and Cliff walks outside the back of the gunshop towards the gun range within the fenced-in gunshop. "Do me a favor and kill Mara or any of her associates and the deal will be complete without having to pay up any food or supplies. Me and Doug knows that she's guilty of the crime. We'll help clear your community afterwards, but if you lie about killing her, you'll be our next target instead. Got it?" Cliff asks. Isham looks shocked as he looks outside the fence as a few infected passes by, unaware of their presence. "It's a deal." Isham answers. 2 hours goes by as Joe leads the survivors back to his bunker with Isham and Todd carrying the large box of ammunition. "So we don't have to pay up anymore?" Todd asks Isham just as Joe notices someone standing outside the bunker. "Hands up now!" Joe shouts at the man, who is revealed to be Daniel. Meanwhile, Cliff and Doug looks at the lynched corpses of Mara and Jack outside of the gunshop. "Sad to have people killed for their petty crimes, but they needed to know that we're not going to take bullshit anymore." Cliff says to Doug. Daniel gets knocked out by Isham. "What do we do with this guy?" Isham asks Joe. "We'll hold him in a storage room. Tie his hands and legs up so he doesn't try to escape. Why do I have a feeling that we're going to be getting in trouble?" Joe answers. Alice begins to place her supplies into a bedroom within the bunker. "Seems like you're claiming this room, huh? We got plenty of other rooms in here, but only 7 other ones." Joe says Alice. "Ever since we arrived at the gunshop, Todd has been looking weirdly at me. I know that I can trust you, so can you sleep in the same room as me until I can trust him a lot more?" Alice asks Joe. Joe begins to have feeling for Alice just before accepting her request. Isham patrols the bunker as the others are asleep just as he hears Daniel shouting for help. Isham enters the storage room and aims at Daniel, who managed to free him from the tied-up rope. "Why are you here?" Isham asks Daniel. "Surveying the area for myself and a future group that I join up with. I was in business with some skeptical people, but they were going to try to convince me to work as their traders. I denied and I ran away. They creeped me out since I didn't know if they wanted to kill or rob me or.......eat me. I was going to ask if I could join your group since you have a cool ass bunker." Daniel answers to Isham. "Which group are they?" Isham asks Daniel. "I don't remember, but it has a survivor who was creeping me out.....oh yeah.....Fort Kohai." Daniel answers. "Oh shit....." Isham says to himself. "Can I be freed now?" Daniel asks Isham. "Sure, but you better prove yourself to the community. Joe will surely be pissed at me for this." Isham answers. The next day, Joe wakes up to Alice laying on his chest. Alice wakes up and gets off from Joe. "I'm sorry." Alice apologies to Joe. "It's fine." Joe says to Alice before placing his hand onto Alice's hands. "We should........get to know each other more. Besides, you should go and check up on the prisoner in the storage room." Alice says to Joe. "Of course." Joe says. Joe exits from the room just as Isham walks towards him. "I allowed the prisoner, Daniel, out of the storage room. He told me some vital info on where we should head to next for supplies; Fort Kohai. Todd is watching over Daniel." Isham says to Joe. Joe grabs Isham by the collar and slams him into a wall. "You could've endangered all of us for this reckless action. This is my fucking bunker! I'm the boss around here. Got it?" Joe yells at Isham. Isham agrees before walking away from Joe in fear and anger. Joe walks into the cafeteria and proceeds to pull out his pistol. "Todd, could you help Isham with gathering supplies to make this place a safer place and also to build up defenses and make houses outside of the bunker?" Joe asks Todd. "Sure, boss." Todd answers just as he walks away. Joe walks towards Daniel. "Since you're here, why don't you show me and Alice where Fort Kohai is? If you truly want to live with us, you have to prove yourself." Joe says to Daniel. "Of course. I'm in your debt." Daniel agrees with Joe's plan. Cast *Joe Wheeler *Alice Ivers *Isham Seely *Mara Cleveland *Jack Anderson *Todd Harrison *Daniel Krueger *Cliff Harris *Doug Deaths *Mara Cleveland *Jack Anderson